


Assassination Classroom

by PotatoSlayer



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoSlayer/pseuds/PotatoSlayer





	1. Chapter 1

School life was hard.  Harder for some than it was for others.  For some, expectations were everything.  For others, there was little to expect.  But when expectations are failed to be met, one suffers.  One becomes a failure.  And once a failure, always a failure…

Karma had been informed of what the assassination classroom was.  Wha t had been class 3-E was now an  undercover attempt to kill an assassin with the ability to destroy the earth.   Though it still eluded him as to way the worst class in the school as charged such an important task, he decided not to complain.  It gave him something else to do besides useless homework.   On his first day though, each attempt he’d made on the teachers life was easily dismissed and turned against him.  The bastard had even been able to make a mockery out of him while doing it.  Now today, it just seemed like any other school, any other classroom.  The teacher was teaching and he was bored.  It irritated him.  Once lunch hit, he’ probably end up skipping like always.  

His gaze traveled the classroom.  He recognized almost all the students, especially Nagisa whom he’d been friends with for a long time.  All of the girls he at least recognized the faces of and the boys he’d probably confronted already at one point or another.  But he paused as he reached the right side of the room.  One seat over, three rows down was a face he didn’t recognize.  She was nose deep in the book Korosensei was teaching from and her red and black short curled hair kept falling into her face, only to be brushed back a moment later behind her ear.

He tilted his head, wondering why this person he hadn’t ever seen before.  Had she been new and transferred straight into E class?  Man that would suck.

A little bit later, Korosensei, the object of their assassination, claimed that he would be dividing the class up into groups for the next project.  He went around and set numbers on each students desk.  Once he was done, they were told to find their teams.  Karma looked at his number.  It was a six.  Group work wasn’t really his thing, though.  He preferred to do things at his own pace.

“Well look at that, funny we’d both get the same number, Karma.”  Nagisa stated as he walked up.  He was very feminine looking and would always get teased about it – but his long blue hair never helped that matter.  But he smirked up at his old friend in response to his words.  He started to say something  when the mysterious black haired female approached them.

The ever kind Nagisa smiled and asked, “Hey, are you on our team, too?”

With her red bangs still covering her eyes, she nodded her head and showed them the six on her card.  They pushed together their desks as Korosensei went around, handing out the assignments to each team.  Nagisa took the paper and began reading over the assignment, Karma looked at their third wheel and asked, “So you’re awfully quiet, cat got your tongue?”

She shifted and turned her head downward.

Karma grumbled but Nagisa elbowed him, “Don’t tease her, she’s really shy and doesn’t talk much.  She hasn’t been in class very long and hasn’t really gotten to know anyone.  Don’t give her a bad first impression.”

“Being shy in a class of assassins is a bad idea.”  Karma continued to tease anyway.  “So what’s your name?”

She just kept her head down.

Karma rolled his eyes.  “Fine.  Have it your way.”

Nagisa suddenly set the paper down and started going over the directions.  He and Karma both worked at the assignment, but mysterious girl just kept sitting there, keeping to herself.  As they were finishing up, Karma pointed his pen at her.  “Oh I get it.  I’m on to you.  You’re just pretending to be shy so you don’t have to do any of the work and you can just mooch off our genius selves.”

The girl reached up and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, but her bangs still covered her eyes.  Again, she said nothing.

Karma glared.  He wasn’t used to his taunts not stirring any kind of reaction and the fact she wouldn’t even say her name annoyed him.

At the end of class that day, Karma watched as Nagisa approached Korosensei over a question on their assignment but then his gaze slid over to the mystery girl as she was packing her bag.  She had just stood up when Terasaka ran smack into her, knocking her back down into her seat.  Terasaka looked at her, “Sorry, I barely bumped into you though.”

She put her hands up and waved them, “No worries, I was caught off balance.  S-sorry.”

Karma’s brows arched up.  Her voice was a bit higher than he’d expected, considering her all black clothes and dark colored hair.  Not to mention she was wearing long sleeves and long pants despite it being fairly warm outside.  But he was also slightly annoyed that she spoke so casually to Terasaka but ignored him entirely.  He wasn’t good at being ignored.

Nagisa approached her a minute later and asked, “Did you understand everything on that assignment?  If you need help, feel free to ask me, okay?”

The girl nodded her head.  “I think I got it all.  Sorry I wasn’t much help.”

Nagisa rubbed the back of his head.  “Oh no, Karma and I work at a pretty fast pace, so no worries there.”

“I still should have contributed.”  She confessed.

Karma slung his bag over his shoulder and walked up to her, “We’ll key it down next time and you can join in, okay?”

But the girl immediately returned back to her silent act and turned her head down to her feet, shifting on them like she was uncomfortable.

Karma’s brow twitched.  So it was just him?  “What the hell?  You’ll talk to anyone but me huh?  Got a problem with me?  I don’t even know you and – “

Nagisa pushed him back.  “Karma stop, did you ever think that maybe you’re just a little too intimidating for her?   She’s nervous enough and you’re kind of overwhelming.”

“Well if she’d just answer me – “

“Nozomi, you really should try speaking out more.”  Korosensei stated, walking up.  “Your intentions will be miscommunicated if you don’t talk to people.”

Nozomi bowed her head before turning on her heel and hurrying out of the room.

Karma glared at the door she left out of and sighed.  Nozomi.  What a fitting name.

“And you, Karma, who knew you had such a short fuse when it comes to things like this?”

“Shut up.”  Karma hissed.  “I wouldn’t care expect I don’t know what her problem is with me.”  He stormed out as well.

Nagisa looked up at Korosensei.  “It is weird that it’s just him.  Do you know what her issue is?”

“I do.  But it’s best to let things happen themselves.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Korosensei assigned them all partners.  He was rambling through but paused when he got to Karma.  He made a show of erase his paper and writing new names in.  “Karma and Nozomi will be working together.”  

Nozomi stiffened in her seat but Karma hissed, “Seriously?”

When they broke out into groups, he watched as she scooted her desk over to his and Korosensei placed the assignment down for them.  Karma yawned and waved his hand.  “I don’t really feel like doing today’s assignment.  Guess we’ll both take a zero.”

Getting the point, Nozomi took the paper and pulled out a pencil, slowly beginning to work through the problems.  But watching her, it was easy to see that she was struggling with each problem she came to.  She wasn’t nearly as brainy as she was pretty.  He grumbled, “If you would just say something, we could work together.”

Still nothing.  His fingers tapped irritably on his desk.  Finally after taking way too long, he yanked the paper from her and growled, “Here, I’ll just do it myself.”  Much more quickly, he filled it out, just barely getting it done in time.

The next several days all went the same.  Korosensei would partner them up.  He’d change everyone else’s partners but he’d always wind up stuck with the one girl in class who wouldn’t talk to him.  Finally at the end of one day as everyone was packing up to leave, he marched up and demanded, “I don’t get what game you’re playing, but it’s not funny.  Will you please stop pairing me up with her?”

“ Why is there a problem?”

“She won’t speak to me!  I don’t know what I did to her, but she clearly hates me for some reason.  She doesn’t want to be partnered up with me anymore than I do with her.  So could you do us both a favor?”

“Are you sure that’s the case?”

Karma gave him a weird look.  “What are you talking about?”

“Nozomi’s grades have nearly doubled this last week.  Something’s happening there and I intend to keep partnering you up as long as her grades are getting better.”

Karma looked back at the black haired beauty, still wearing her heavy clothes and putting her books away.  When she finished and pulled her bag over her shoulders, he walked up to her, grabbing the top of her back and yanking her to a stop.  He told her, “Hold up.  You’re not escaping until you say something to me.”

Nozomi turned to him, her lips pursed so hard that they were nothing but a white line.  Karma released her so she could face him and he demanded with a menacing smile, “So fess up.  What’s our problem?”

She shook her head.

Karma’s smile dropped.  “Say  _ something _ .”

“S-sorry.”

“That’s a start.  Sorry for what?”

Back to silence.  

His brow twitched and he reached out.  “The hell?  At least look at me and finish what you started – “  He pushed her bangs up but stopped completely.  Her eyes were a bright shimmering red just like her hair but they were downcast.  But what stopped him the most was that her cheeks were flushed with a deep shade of the same color.  She was crimson all over.  She looked so embarrassed and uncomfortable that it made him stop completely.  She took the opportunity to withdraw from his hand holding up her bangs, to turn, and run out of the classroom.

Korosensei walked slowly up behind him.  “Do you get it yet, Karma?”

“Why was she so embarrassed?”

“I don’t think she was embarrassed.  I think nervous.”

“But why?”

“I think you make her nervous, Karma.”

“Me?”  He scoffed.  “The hell did I do?”

“Maybe she likes you.”

“What?”

The next several times they worked together, Karma was watching Nozomi in a new light.  But he was starting to see where Korosensei was coming from.  It appeared she wasn’t ignoring up, but his presence flustered her.  And it was only his.  He’d watch her at lunch talking to some of the other girls and she seemed normal.  But whenever he’d speak to her, she was like a totally different person.  She always kept her head down though and she’d often play with the hems of her long sleeves.   It made him more curious.  He’d known a few people with that same tic.  And constantly rubbing her wrists.  One day when she was eating, she’d gotten food just inside her sleeve.  When she’d cleaned it up, there were layers of bracelets on her wrists.  That was when he was sure of it.

He realized that as the next few weeks dragged on, he’d become obsessed with watching her and learning about her.  He’d stopped skipping classes for a time to take the chance to keep his eye out.  He even struggled to hold conversations with others in light of having to take his attention off her for a moment.  Korosensei would always jump on the chance to tease him about it.

Finally, sure of his suspicions, he waited one day as the others all packed up their bags and left one by one, until Nozomi was the last one left.  Still sitting in his seat, he called out, “Nozomi.”  When she gave him her attention, he tipped his head, “Come with me before you head home.”

He could see her whole body hesitate before she finally nodded her head.

He led her out of the classroom, but he didn’t take her off campus.  He led her just outside their little building and to the edge of the forest that surrounded it.  He asked, “Will you talk to me yet?”

She looked down at her feet.  When she did, he reached out, taking her arm and pulling her sleeve down in one motion.  She gasped and tried to yank away but his grip was tight.  He separated the wrist bands on her wrist and he could see it clearly.  The scars of many cuts, reaching all the way down to her elbows.  Messing with wrists, using wrist bands to cover them up, the long sleeves, he’d seen it before.  He demanded, “Why are you cutting yourself?”

She ignored his question and kept trying to pry herself away.

“I’m not letting you go until you answer me.”

“I-It’s not important.”

“Yes it is!  Why the hell do you think it’s not?”

“It’s just a thing, it doesn’t matter.”

“My god, yes it does, Nozomi!  Hurting yourself isn’t okay!”  He paused, taking a deep breath and thinking about how Nagisa had told him his personality could be overwhelming.  Getting his emotions back under control , he much more gently spoke to her, “Are you depressed?  To the point you feel you have to do this?”

He could hear her sniff under those bangs.  She was beginning to cry.  But it was fine.  He was here and wouldn’t let her cut herself until they figured this out.  She whispered, “I’m alone. I’m – “

“You’re not alone.”  Karma told her.  “What is it you’re struggling with?”

“Why do you care?”

Karma paused, taken aback by this question, especially coming from the quiet shy girl he’d come to expect.  He smirked to himself and coyly explained, “I’ve been trying to figure you out for the last month.  Why you won’t talk to me, why you keep to yourself; I’m a curious creature and I want to know what’s going on in your head.”

“So you just want to know.  You don’t really care.”

“Nozomi.”

She stopped struggling just enough to tilt her head up, looking at him through those bangs.  He demanded, “Why won’t you talk to me like you do the others?”

She pursed her lips.  Finally, after what seemed like forever and he felt that she wasn’t going to answer him, she confessed, “I… really like you, Karma… I’m… afraid of saying things… that will be weird or… make you hate me.”

“Why me?”

Karma was startled when Nozomi dropped to her knees, but she wasn’t crying anymore or struggling.  Both of her hands landed on the ground and so he knelt down in front of her.  She confessed, “I was never the high scoring student my mother always wanted me to be.  I never met her expecations.  I wanted to.  I wanted to be smart like she wanted me to be.  I would always see your name high up on the test scores with Asano’s.  Asano was the principal’s son so it wasn’t that impressive.  But you were someone like me, but you were so much smarter.  I admired you without ever even meeting you.  But… your last suspension.  The boys you beat up.  They just happened to be the same guys that had been bullying me for years.  When I learned that you’d done that, and they stopped picking on me after that, that’s when… I really began to feel more… still not ever having met you.  And then one day you just… showed up in class E after you suspension.  I… I was there because I protested to the board about them sending you to class E because of what you did.  I tried to tell them that they’d been bullying me.  That they’d been  the real culprits, but I was just accused of being misguided and they sent me here as well.”

Karma stared at her in shock.  “You…!  You dragged yourself down to class E, defending me?  Are you – “ He stopped his words in his tracks.  He’d been so pissed off about his teacher who he’d trusted and relied on stabbing him in the back one day.  But the whole time, this girl had been there, cheering him on and supporting him from the shadows.  Not for glory but because she genuinely cared – and look what it got her.

At first, he wasn’t sure what to think of the feeling that was washing over him, but then he quickly deciphered it.  He wanted to trust in her and believe in her, selfishly to heal himself after his teacher’s betrayal.  He reached down carefully and lifted her arm up and whispered, “You don’t have to tell me why you’re doing it yet.  But… I’m not going to let you do it anymore, you understand?”

Nozomi’s eyes widened.  “K-Karma…”

“I will break into your home steal every sharp object, tape every bit of glass down, if I have to follow you to and from the end of the world, I swear I will not let you do this again.  You are not alone anymore, Nozomi.”

He was startled when she started crying again, but the smile on her lips assured him that this time, the tears were okay.  But so began his desire… or rather… his obsession with protecting the mysterious dark haired girl from class E.


End file.
